


Ocean Secrets

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: It was of no surprise that the Links kept secrets. Dark ones, embarrassing ones, normal ones, etc... Secrets they never told and held close to their hearts or secrets they uncovered and openly revealed. Every one of them were made of secrets they kept under lock and key.This one was his.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Ocean Secrets

* * *

It was of no surprise that the Links kept secrets. Dark ones, embarrassing ones, normal ones, etc... Secrets they never told and held close to their hearts or secrets they uncovered and openly revealed. Every one of them were made of secrets they kept under lock and key. 

Some nights, a few would share a couple and the Links would discuss or listen. They always accepted them without any judgement. 

How couldn’t they? 

All of them bore secrets they never dared to speak aloud. They had all done and seen things that- to any ordinary person- would seem far-stretched or impossible. They’d experienced unspeakable horrors and unfathomable adventures. They’d committed deeds they often looked back upon in retrospect and regretted. 

Warrior was one of them. However, this little secret of his, wasn’t dark. It wasn’t normal. And it most certainly wasn’t embarrassing. 

It was downright pathetic. 

Incredibly pitiful. 

Highly contemptible. 

Warrior refused to say a word concerning it. He elected not to. Instead, he remained silent. In the back of his mind, he knew this to be a foolish decision, but how could he bring himself to admit this flaw of his? 

He knew it would be wise to at least confide in someone, but who? His sharp, considering, gaze fell upon Sky. Sky would be compassionate and understanding, yes, but Warrior couldn’t approach Sky about this matter. He skipped over the experienced Legend, amorous Wind, and level-headed Four. Wild was a no and Twilight? Warrior and he hardly interacted for reasons the Knight wasn’t sure of. They just...rarely spoke to one another unless there was a need to. 

Hyrule would most likely not be able to aid him but he could lend an ear. Yet, that wasn’t what Warrior wanted or needed. 

He settled on Time. The eldest and wisest of the bunch. 

Out of all eight of his companions, Time would be a likely choice but Warrior was reluctant to broach upon this sensitive and timid subject. 

It was a serious concern. One Warrior had not once voiced before. After all, there had never come a time where he’d had need to, but one day, it would come back to haunt him. 

He wanted to do all in his power to prevent it but how? 

It wasn’t pride that held him back. It wasn’t fear or doubt. Nor was it embarrassment. Warrior had crossed that line long ago when he took up this façade as a chivalrous Knight who was vain and well acquainted with war and bloodshed. 

And that was the crux of the matter. The reason why Warrior couldn’t understand this one weakness of his. The only other person who knew of it was Proxi, but Proxi wasn’t there. She couldn’t help him. 

Even Volga, the Dragon Knight of all people, had learned this terrible secret of his. Much to Warrior’s surprise, he hadn’t made fun of him or made any condescending remarks of this weakness. Rather, he’d been the one to aid Warrior seeing as Warrior was completely unable to help himself. 

He was ashamed. Perhaps that was what caused him to bite his tongue. 

The Captain heaved a sigh, hanging his head and allowing his golden-blonde bangs to curtain his eyes from view. 

He was stuck. Trapped. He had eight others he could turn to, but Warrior wouldn’t. He couldn’t. And so Warrior remained silent and suffered alone. 

* * *

Battle. Monsters. Swords. Weapons. 

Warrior hardly broke a sweat when the time came to pick up arms and fight to protect, honor, and defend. He was quick to give orders, shoot strategy after strategy, and come up with impeccable plans that guaranteed the survival of his companions. 

Tactics shot from his tongue in rapid fire and the Links were quick to obey, trusting in his judgement and clever mind. Warrior was cunning. This they knew and recognized almost instantly. Warrior himself knew he was sharp-minded. As awful as it was to admit, he found himself at home on the battlefield. 

He’d dedicated his life to becoming a Knight and trained often. He devoured books discussing strategy and efficient battle plans and was a beast at chess. Back home, he was unparalleled. The chess master. Which came as no surprise. 

Battle, for Warrior, was similar to chess. Position the pieces in tactical places, execute a plan and adapt the strategy depending on the circumstances, and the game was won. He knew the Links’ strengths and their weaknesses. He knew who worked best with who and when to partner up different Links depending on what they needed to get done. 

There was more pressure when it came to reality. 

In chess, the King, Queen, pawns, and knights were all inanimate objects. They weren’t living, breathing, creatures. Yet, here, Warrior relied on his knowledge and skill to keep his friends and companions alive. They looked to him- trusted in him- to keep them safe and guarantee their survival. Yes, some would gain cuts and bruises here and there, a few might sustain minor injuries, but never anything life-threatening. Warrior intended to keep it that way. 

When night would come, Warrior often found himself wondering at all the possibilities and what could have gone wrong. He conjured up new plans and wrote vigorously in the journal he’d brought along, jotting down different tactics or strategies he could use to better their chances at succeeding and securing victory. 

Then the doubts would come to him, crawling forth from the deepest, darkest corners of his mind until Warrior was forced to confront them. 

If the Links knew...If they were ever to find out Warrior’s one weakness, would they still trust in him? 

He found himself severely doubting so. Their trust would be shaken. They might become reluctant to listen to him. 

Warrior was at a loss for what to do. 

A second reason why he withheld this secret. 

When he would fire off a plan, he kept himself as safe as possible. That wasn’t to say he didn’t do the same for the others- he did. He did his best to keep them all safe. He would try to fit himself somewhere near either Time, Twilight, Sky, and Legend. 

He could trust them to defend him. Warrior was the only one who’d managed to waltz off the battlefield unscathed. A feat the Links deemed should be impossible. Wind was positively amazed. 

It needed to stay that way. 

The Knight heaved another sigh and slumped back against his bedroll. Cerulean blues were instinctively drawn to the moon, estimating the time. 

It was late. 

Yet another difficult night for him. 

He blew out a harsh breath and ran a hand down his weary face. 

“I need to tell someone,” He whispered to himself, unafraid of being overheard. Twilight was the one on watch, but he’d headed into the woods earlier and Wolfie returned. The great beast had set himself down beside Wild- as was to be expected. 

The wolf’s ears perked up and his large head pillowed on his paws turned to look at him curiously. 

Warrior could swear that animal could understand every word they would speak. 

Wolfie also bore a strong resemblance to the Twi wolf Midna had accompanying her when she came to his Hyrule’s aid. 

Warrior smiled wanly. He sat up and grabbed his pack, flicking the flap open to return his journal back to where it belonged. 

His ears twitched when they caught the sound of the wolf standing and coming over. The metal chain clinked quietly as he walked. Wind had wondered about it, voicing the question they were all undoubtedly wondering. Time and Wind claimed the wolf had had the chain when they first met the beast. 

Warrior looked up and almost started when he came face-to-face with intelligent blues. Wolfie tilted his head to the side, making a soft sound as if inquiring as to what had Warrior so troubled. 

But, surely, Warrior was just imagining things. There was no way animals could be this intelligent. Then again… Agitha’s butterfly friend had led them to where they’d needed to go during his adventure. A clever little insect. 

He also couldn’t shake the nagging sensation that this wolf was more than just a wolf. It was no ordinary beast. Wolves didn’t typically befriend Hylians or willingly protect them from harm. 

“Go back to Wild, Wolfie,” Warrior murmured quietly, glancing down and placing his pack to the side, “He tends to sleep better when you’re with him.” He tiredly raked a hand through his hair, sleep clinging heavily to his lashes. 

He wanted to give in to the temptation to sleep, but Warrior couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking of everything that could go wrong if he doesn’t tell someone about this matter. 

“Stop,” He harshly told himself, startling the wolf briefly, “Sorry, sorry. I was talking to myself. Midnight thoughts. Terrible things.” He found himself explaining before looking towards Time for a couple of seconds. “I really should tell someone...Don’t you think?” He cast Wolfie an uncertain look, then made a face, “I don’t even know why I’m asking you. It isn’t as if I need any prompting or validation but...as a soldier, a Knight and Captain, I know the dangers. I recognize all that can go wrong but I can’t bring myself to say anything.” 

He slumped forward, his elbow digging into his knee and chin resting on his hand. His fingers were curled as Warrior scowled to himself. Wolfie couldn’t have been any more confused. 

He nudged Warrior’s cheek with his nose, emitting a quiet whine of concern. 

Strangely enough, Warrior could understand what he was saying. 

“There’s no need to be worried, Wolfie,” He murmured, “It’s nothing bad...Although…” He frowned steeply. 

It is something that could take a turn for the worse should it happen at an inopportune moment or unprecedented time… 

He groaned and cradled his head, fingers digging into his hair. 

“I hate this...I’m so used to being the one telling others what to do and giving advice...” He peeked through his fingers into the fire with sorrow and a tinge of nostalgia, “I always had Lydia, Juno, or Veronica to turn to if I needed help. They knew what to say, what to do, and what I needed. Why is it that I can help others...but I can’t even help myself?” 

He met Wolfie’s eyes with his troubled ones as if the wolf bore all the answers he needed. 

Wolfie released a puff of air, the warmth caressing Warrior’s cheek before dissipating from the coolness of the night. The beast could only curl up near Warrior, giving him comfort from his presence alone. 

Warrior managed a weak grin and tried to settle back into his bedroll. He tugged his blanket up and over his shoulders. 

“Thanks, Wolfie, but I think I’ll be fine.” He assured the beast, “Wild has greater need of you than I do.” 

Clearly, from the look Wolfie pinned him with, he disagreed. 

The one-eyed, stern, glare made Warrior instinctively shut his mouth but it also nagged at him. That look was so alike to the brooding stare Time would often give Legend, Wind, or himself. 

How was that even possible? 

* * *

The next day, Warrior awoke somewhat later than usual. In fact, he was normally the first to wake but this morning, it was Time. 

Apparently, this was a sign to Time that something wasn’t quite right. The Old Man had caught onto the fact that Warrior had appeared somewhat distracted these past few days and would often slip deep into thought for hours on end. 

Warrior didn’t pay him too much attention and immediately went about packing his things and waking Wind. 

Twilight returned shortly afterwards. He moved past Warrior, pausing briefly and looking to him as if analyzing him. 

Warrior quirked an eyebrow at him, arms full of blankets, but Twilight only grunted and went straight to Time. 

Warrior saw them in the corner of his eye speaking in low tones with Time discreetly looking his way at certain points in whatever conversation they were holding. When he would turn his back, the hairs on the back of his neck would rise and he knew either Twilight or Time- maybe even both- were looking at him. 

He didn’t realize waking up later in the morning was such a great cause for concern. 

He brushed the thought aside for now. 

He had been greatly fatigued. Even now, weariness seeped deep into his very bones and his lashes were still heavy. He found himself almost dozing off during breakfast. At one point, he was talking to Wind but trailed off in the middle of the sentence and his head bobbed. 

If it hadn’t been for Wind nudging him sharply in the side, Warrior was certain he might have fallen asleep with his soup cradled in his lap. 

It was amazing, Warrior figured, how physically drained he could become from doing nothing but thinking. 

It was an arduous activity at times. 

Breakfast was a quiet and almost sordid affair. Warrior didn’t miss the odd looks he was given from the others. His uncharacteristic silence apparently unnerved them. He would have forced himself to speak, said a couple things, but Warrior didn’t care enough to try and appease them. 

Legend was eyeing him closely. As was Time. 

Warrior determined to ignore them. They were taking his uncharacteristic behavior far more seriously than they should. 

Once he finished his soup, Warrior decided enough was enough. If he needed to keep up the charade, then so be it. He didn’t want them to think something was seriously wrong and he very much disliked having so many eyes on him. 

“Alright everyone,” He began, drawing himself to his feet and returning the bowl to Wild, “Hurry up and finish. We have a lot of ground to cover.” 

Whatever happened next was a blur for Warrior. 

They were ambushed again later that day, much to Warrior’s annoyance. These bokoblins, moblins, and lizalfos were grating on his nerves! Again, Warrior fired order after order and called out techniques that the Links were quick to follow. 

Once through, Time decided they would camp somewhere nearby. 

Warrior found this a little odd. They still had four hours left before the sun would begin to set, but he supposed the Old Man had to have his reasons. 

Wind and Four did look especially exhausted. Sky was, as expected, drowsy and could barely keep his eyes open. 

They had been walking a great deal for the past week. 

As the night drew near, the moon making her appearance in the sky after the sun vanished, Warrior went to refill his water pouch and to wash his scarf. The fabric had been stained by monsters’ blood and Warrior couldn’t stand it. 

He traversed beneath the trees looming o’er him, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck and grimacing at the amount of blood. 

He never had an issue with how much blood was spilt during battle and war. He’d seen gruesome sights none could ever come close to imagining. The carnage and body count? He’d grown used to it. Almost desensitized. 

However…

He still had one, _itty-bitty,_ problem. 

Warrior’s eyes lit up when he’d found a small stream not too far from the encampment. He knelt immediately and filled his water pouch first before turning to his scarf. The clear water drenched the fabric, the trickling of the stream filling Warrior’s ears and helping him to relax and lose the tension that had been gradually building up within him. 

The melody was a soothing one. 

But the peace was soon to be broken. 

_“Agh!”_ Warrior flicked his hand up when a sharp, stinging sensation suddenly exploded in his palm. He whipped it up, turning his hand over…

His heart sunk deep into the pit of his stomach at the nauseating sight that greeted him. Panic slowly began to settle and Warrior desperately fought against it. 

There was blood. 

He’d somehow managed to cut his hand on a sharp stone. Just his blasted luck. 

Warrior swallowed thickly, immediately looking away. 

Already, he could feel the effects taking place. 

His head was growing light. His stomach was churning. His body felt faint. 

Warrior squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists tightly and ignoring the short, bursts of pain this movement provoked. 

Why? Why now? Why _him?_

He felt sick. Severely ill and nauseous. 

How was it that he could handle seeing others’ blood but not his own? Anytime he cut himself, whether it be incredibly small or large, if he saw his own blood seeping through, Warrior would come close to fainting. 

Purposefully keeping his eyes fixed on some point straight ahead, Warrior dipped his hand into the stream, willing the water to wash away any and all traces of blood. 

He couldn’t afford for his weakness to get to him. Not now. Not ever. 

He suppressed the urge to vomit, but his head was still reeling and his stomach uncomfortably queasy. 

After a few, especially long, minutes, Warrior finally conjured up the courage needed to take his hand out of the water and turn it over. 

It took longer to muster up the courage to look quickly and see whether or not the blood was gone. 

It isn’t even that bad of a cut, Link! He tried telling himself, hating this weakness of his. But it was so ingrained in him and imbued in his mind that he couldn’t overcome it. He’d always had someone to care for his wounds but here, now, he didn’t. 

He didn’t know why it affected him so strongly, seeing his own life-force leaking from small slivers when he knew it wasn’t going to kill him. 

Volga had never judged him for this. Neither had Proxi. The fairy would often tell Warrior to close his eyes while she bandaged the hurt or healed it as best she could. 

Normally, the adrenaline kept him preoccupied him and prevented him from focusing on his wounds until the battle had drawn to an end. 

Warrior could often remember scraping his hands and knees as a child and it was Lydia, Juno, or Veronica who would bind the hurts to hide them from view. 

Why it made him so sick and faint to see blood was beyond him. And it wasn’t just any blood. Monsters he could handle. The wounded soldiers in the garrison and at Hyrule Castle? Those lying dead on the fields? Warrior could stomach the ghastly sights. 

His own blood? 

It was his downfall. 

Warrior released a shuddery breath and hurriedly glimpsed at his hand. 

Nope. 

There was still blood. 

He groaned when his stomach revolted and the world spun worse than before. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to the ground and closing his eyes. 

He hated this with a passion. How could he protect others, defend them, and fight when he was so easily disarmed by the sight of his own blood? 

This was why he was so hesitant to tell someone. _Anyone._

Warrior wasn’t sure what happened afterwards. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground and there was a worried Wild hovering over him. A hand was shaking his shoulder, Wild’s voice calling his name in concern. 

He sounded so far away even though he was knelt down beside him. 

“Warrior? _Warrior!”_ Wild appraised him quickly, but there was no obvious sign of injury. “Where are you hurt, Warrior?” 

The Knight’s mind was muddled, his stomach still protesting. 

“‘M fine…” He mumbled, drowsily battering away Wild’s hands. The Hero fixed him with a deadpan look. 

“You’re fine?” He challenged Warrior, gesturing to him. The Knight cringed. “You’re _fine?_ I found you lying _unconscious_ on the ground by the stream, Warrior! I don’t think that tells me that you’re fine! If anything, it tells me that you are anything but fine!” He sternly eyed the Knight, “I thought you’d been attacked or worse-”   
  
Guilt slammed in Warrior at Wild’s admittance. 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.” The younger teen commanded. 

Tell him what was wrong..? 

Ha… If only he could. 

“I’m just...tired...I suppose.” It was a lame excuse, but Warrior knew he could play it off. “Haven’t been sleeping well...You can ask that wolf of yours if you don’t believe me.” 

Wild pursed his lips tightly together. 

Warrior looked pale. Sheet white. The shadows beneath his eyes were more pronounced due to the lack of color in his face. Weary cerulean blues met his own, and Wild noted the somewhat glazed tinge they had taken on. 

He moved drowsily, his limbs heavy with what Wild interpreted as lethargy. 

“You should have said something earlier, Warrior,” Wild gently chided, heaving a sigh. The tension in his shoulders and back lessened now that he knew Warrior was unhurt. “Imagine if this had happened during battle? Or a worse time. What then?” 

Warrior let him scold him. It was true, he knew. He’d already thought about everything Wild was saying and his guilt intensified. 

“Sorry…” 

Wild paused, eyes flicking up to Warrior’s contrite and guilt-ridden face. He sighed. 

“Just...let us know next time, Warrior. We need you.” 

_I know…_

“Hey, Wild, you find him yet?” 

Warrior tensed upon hearing Legend’s voice floating along the breeze. From the direction it had come from, Warrior knew Legend had emerged from the woods behind them. 

Wild lifted his head and turned to face the red and gold-clad Hero who’d paused on the edge of the trees, taking in the sight that greeted him. Warrior crumpled on the ground and Wild kneeling beside him. 

Concern crossed his expression before it vanished. 

“What’s wrong?” Legend immediately demanded to know, stalking over. 

Warrior groaned. 

It was bad enough Wild had found him. Now Legend? 

He wished the earth could swallow him whole. Wild might have easily passed off his collapse as being due to fatigue, but Legend? Legend wouldn’t be so easily convinced. 

“He’s fine,” Wild said as soon as Legend reached them, “He just needs plenty of rest. I don’t think we’ll be moving out tomorrow as Time originally planned.” He shifted and stood, “Stay with him for a minute, would you? I’m going to grab my pack.” 

Legend crouched down in the space Wild had vacated seconds before, hands dangling from his knees as he appraised Warrior. 

Warrior tiredly met his gaze. 

Legend’s eyes narrowed and Warrior cursed his bad luck. 

“You might have been able to play the tired-card with Wild, Warrior, but not with me.” Blunt and straight to the point. No beating around the bush. 

Warrior hadn’t expected less of Legend. 

But Warrior refused to tell Legend what had been the cause of his collapse. 

“You were injured, weren’t you?” 

_Nope._

But Warrior had instinctively moved his cut hand when Legend asked the question, and the Hero had caught the movement. Immediately, his arm snapped out and Warrior’s hand was captured in Legend’s own. 

The snarky Hero turned it over and Warrior immediately shut his eyes, turning his face away. He couldn’t risk seeing the cut again. 

Apparently, Legend had seen this also. 

He quirked an eyebrow, “Can’t handle a little blood, Warr-” 

He cut off almost as soon as he began, thoughts racing through his mind as he put two and two together. 

Warrior wanted to disappear. 

“You can’t…” Legend realized, his voice the ghost of a whisper,. “You can’t handle seeing blood.” 

“Just my own.” Warrior admitted quietly, tugging his hand free and curling it close to him. He refused to look Legend’s way. “I don’t know why it affects me so strongly...but I can’t…” 

And there was the shame. That unconventional, unpleasant, and wretched feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. 

Legend said nothing. 

The silence was deafening for Warrior. He wanted to wither and die. To vanish. For the ground to open up and engulf him whole.

It was such a silly thing. So utterly _stupid._

As a child, Warrior grew up wondering how his sisters could rely on him to protect them and their household when he couldn’t deal with the sight of his own blood. How could they believe in him? How could they have allowed him to go and join the Knights Academy and train when they knew of this weakness of his? 

Though his sisters would have struck him if he dared call it weakness. 

They were always so understanding. Warrior didn’t know how to feel. Guilty? Horrified? 

After all...Trauma was not to be taken lightly. An experience Warrior had had in his childhood he’d not so easily forgotten. A scarring incident he’d forever remember. How couldn’t he? 

“Idiot,” Warrior heard Legend grumble and his hand was pulled away. He looked when Legend dropped his pack next to him and plopped down on the ground. “You can’t treat this by yourself.” 

The red-clad Hero glanced up at him when Warrior continued to stare at him and scowled, “What? We’ve got to bandage your hand, don’t we? Can’t have you fainting again. I don’t want to be lugging your heavy self all the way back to camp.” 

But there was no bite to his words. No actual sarcasm. 

Warrior stared then swallowed and lowered his gaze. 

“...thanks…” 

A grunt was his only reply.

* * *

For the next few days, Warrior was tense. He lay waiting. 

For what, He wasn’t sure. Legend didn’t treat him any differently. He poked fun at him and directed scathing remarks his way. Warrior retorted as usual, but with less fire. The barbed words he threw back lacked their usual poisonous sting. 

The Knight overheard some of them inquire of it that night when they’d settled for camp. He’d chosen to retire early after dinner. 

“Is Warrior okay?” Wind quietly asked. 

Warrior felt a pang in his heart. How would he feel? Knowing Warrior had kept such an important secret to himself? 

“He has been acting strangely.” Wild piped up, quiet and thoughtful. “He didn’t even eat tonight.”   
  
For which the Captain felt awful, but he couldn’t stomach food. 

“Maybe he’s falling ill?” Sky suggested, and Warrior sensed a concerned glance being tossed his way. 

“No,” Twilight shook his head, “There’s more to it than that.” 

“Off days, perhaps.” Four shrugged, lifting a stick in the air, “We all have those.” 

“That doesn’t fit either.” Hyrule denied. 

“Nah,” Legend waved them off, much to Warrior’s surprise. “You guys worry too much. He’s fine.” 

“What do you mean, fine? Have you seen him?” Wind gestured Warrior’s way. 

Legend rolled his eyes. “He’s fine. Just exhausted. He’s been doing triple the work because of those monsters. It’s taking its toll on him.” 

The Links, thankfully, left it at that. 

Hours passed since then… 

Warrior still couldn’t sleep. It was getting harder. He thought it would be simple. Travel with this group and never reveal the truth. They would part ways and they would only remember “Warrior,” The Hero. 

With a frustrated sigh, he sat up and saw that Legend was on watch. The snarky Hero turned to glance at him. 

“Just out of curiosity, how long were you planning to keep it secret?” He asked when Warrior rose to his feet and moved to walk past and take a moment to clear his head. The Captain paused and considered his question. 

“Answer me this,” He returned, “Why do you treat me no differently?” 

Legend waved a hand in the air with a scoff, “Doesn’t matter to me.” Understanding dawned on him and he snapped his head up, “You were never going to tell us.” 

“So you do have a brain,” Warrior gruffly huffed. Legend allowed the jab to slide. 

“And if you hadn’t and something happened?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

“Nothing’s happened so far.” 

“That argument is weak and you know it.” 

Warrior bristled. He knew Legend spoke the truth, and that was what made it worse. 

“I didn’t plan for this.” He moved antsily, agitated, “Growing up was hard enough. Getting slapped with the title ‘Hero’ after Hyrule failed to protect herself? Convenient for the kingdom, perhaps, but for me?” He snarled, “What else was I supposed to do? Leave those idiots to fend for themselves?” He scoffed sardonically, “No. I had to take this upon myself because it was what I was supposed to do. The mantle I was born to bear. I had to become who Hyrule wanted me to be otherwise we were doomed to die- and I do so apologize, but I wasn’t quite ready to die.” 

Legend just listened. He never spoke a word. He sat there, eyes on Warrior, and listened. 

Something Warrior needed, but hadn’t gotten. 

“I was constantly compared to _him_. After all, I am of his li-” Warrior’s mind slammed to a halt, his mouth snapping shut with a click. He battled within himself, quickly conceding defeat, and deflated. “It never affected him...so why should it affect me? Hyrule would never have trusted in me. Never would have believed me capable of protecting her and her people.” 

He’d almost revealed the truth. And that would have been a terrible thing to do. 

“Doesn’t matter. I was hoping to make it through this adventure and part ways without anyone finding out.” He sighed heavily, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that things don’t quite work the way I want them to.” 

When do they ever? They were Links. Heroes. Their lives weren’t quite their own. 

“This could get you killed.”

Warrior rolled his eyes and smiled wanly, “Anything can get you killed. What’s it matter?” 

Legend shrugged. He couldn’t disagree with the point Warrior had made. “It’s up to you whether you tell them or not.” His eyes didn’t leave those of Warrior’s, striving to drive his point across. 

“We all have secrets. Dark ones we don’t share. This one is mine.” Warrior looked to him and Legend shrugged again. 

“It’s not my place to tell. And I wouldn’t.” 

But Legend had other, creative and resourceful ways of _not telling_ but _telling._

When Warrior left the campsite, he didn’t see Legend smiling to himself in a triumphant manner, or how Time cracked open his eye with a frown as the Knight disappeared from view. 

_This could get you killed._

What had Legend meant? What did their entire vague conversation allude to? 

_Anything can get you killed. What does it matter?_

**And what had Warrior meant by those words?**


End file.
